LOST with glee 1
by glost
Summary: glee meets lost. first story. it will be long i hope you are dedicated. PLEASE REVIEW! title pilot
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/LOST crossover**

**Pilot**

All Rights Reserved to the shows creators and employees

Glee/LOST crossover

Pilot

Finn Hudson wakes up in a jungle: Where am I? What happened? Plane… I was in a plane. Where's the plane? Where's New Directions? Where's Mr. Schue? Where's Kurt? Where's Rachel? His mind raced with a hundred questions.

Rory: Agh…

Finn: Rory are you okay

Finn sees his fellow glee club member in much pain and in a small pool of blood.

Rory: Finn what's goin' on?

Finn: I don't know-Flashback-Finn and his friends are having a fun time after a win for a multi-national championship for his glee club.

Rachel: Oh Finn, I'm so happy for us. We won sectionals, regionals, nationals, and multi-nationals. Technically we are the best glee club in the world!

Finn: I know I can't believe it.

Finn looked around and saw his other friends all on hype. Then turbulence.

Rory: What was that?

Finn: I don't know. (He looks back to will for some confidence.)

Will: don't worry guys it's just a little turbulence.

Finn sees a short blonde man walk down the aisle. Then the stewardess walked by. She speaks into the inter-com

Cindy: Ladies and gentleman the captain has turned on the fasten your seat belt sign, can you please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts.

Finn checks his seat belt and Rachel's and Rory's belt too,since they were next to him.

Rory: What's happening?

Finn: I don't know.

The plane is still experiencing turbulence.

Rachel: Finn I'm so scared.

She grips Finns hand. The plane shakes harder. People launch out of their seats and hit the cabin. Then the plane starts to rip. The back end tears off and people scream and some are sucked out. Finn holds on to Rachel and see as friends are doing the same few fly out.

Rachel: Finn!

Finn: Rachel! Hang on!

But it didn't matter his row seats break off and are sucked out of the back of the plane. He loses Rachel's grip as his seat descends to the island below.

-END FLASHBACK-


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Finn: hang on Rory you'll be alright.

Rory: what's happening?

Finn: I think you were hurt when our plane crashed.

Rory: ow my side.

Finn checks Rory's left side then his right that's when he sees it. a piece of shrapnel.

Finn: oh god! Okay crap what do I do, what do I do

Rory: what isn it

Finn: just a nasty cut, don't worry man ill get you help.

Rory: No! No. it's okay I don't care if I die. I just don't want to be left alone. Not right now. Please don't leave

Finn: okay.

FLASH TO THE BEACH

Multiple people are running around looking for friends family and help. a few glee club members find each other. Brittany runs across the sand and kneels by pucks side.

Brittany: Puck, Puck! Wake up! Please I can't find Santana.

She sees a piece of metal sticking out of pucks side. He begins to moan

Puck: what? Who…

He opens his eyes. The first thing that is on his mind is how much his side hurts

Puck: aw dude! What the hell?

He feels his side and brigs his hand to his face, he sees blood.

Brittany: help. Please someone help!

He notices Brittany screaming

Puck: Brittany! What happened?

Brittany: puck we crashed. I couldn't find Santana and I don't know if I should stop drop and role or hide under a table.

Puck: it's okay. I'm here and you don't have to do any of that. Just find someone to help me first.

She sees a man running by helping people so she tries to flag him down.

Jack: Is everything okay?

Brittany: it's my friend he has metal sticking out of him\

Jack kneels by puck

Jack: he's alright, it is not anywhere close to fatal ill come back as soon as things settle down (he notices Tina down the beach that seems to be in much pain) keep him calm.

Brittany: oaky

Jack runs over to Tina and Matt

Tina: agh my wrist

Matt: Don't worry help will come

Jack: whats wrong

Matt: I don't know I think it's her wrist

Jack: let me see (he examines it) its fine just sprained nothing broken. I'll come and fix up in a few minutes okay

Tina nods and jack gets up and runs to find out what is happening on the others side of the plane. On his way he passes a pretty blonde girl and a geeky kid

Jack: everything alright

Artie: yeah it's great

Quinn smiles at him as Artie walks over towards the plane debris.

Artie: I can't believe I can walk. Who would have believed a plane crash would be the best thing that happens to me in my life.

Quinn: Artie that's rude.

Artie I'm sorry

He helps Quinn off the floor and they walk over to Tina.

Jack passes by an angry Latina girl talking to an Asian boy

Mike: are you alright Santana

Santana: yeah I'm fine but I can't find my girl Brittany

Mike: I haven't seen anyone from new directions yet

Santana: Brittany where are you!

Santana scans the beach looking for Brittany

Mike: Tina! Matt! Where are you guys?

Santana: if that white bitch could shut up for a second maybe I could hear Brittany calling for me

She points at Shannon.

Jack sees a blonde teen who was trying to give cpr to a girl.

Flashback

Sam knew whose body it was wearing that designer jacket he dove in the water trying to get to that annoying new girl Sugar

Sam: come on Sugar.

She begins to choke up water and jack decides to pass by them and to a pregnant woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Will Schuester wakes up upside down in his seat.

Will: hello?

He unbuckles himself and scans the plane.

Lauren: !

Will: Lauren? Are you alright?

Lauren: yeah I'm fine but tm stuck.

Will finds a piece of broken glass and tries to cut Laurens belt to free her. She falls out of her seat.

Lauren: crap.

Will: come on Lauren follow me.

They climb out of the plane. Lauren sees puck on the ground.

Lauren: oh baby

Will: oh my god, Puck are you okay?

Brittany: someone said he'll be fine.

Will: are you sure?

Puck: I'll be fine Mr. Schue find the others.

Will; okay I'll be back to check on you, okay.

His face became confused as he sees Quinn and Artie walking to Matt and Tina.

Flash

Mike sees Sam helping Sugar off the ground.

Mike: Sam? Come on.

He pulls Santana by the arm.

Santana: Okay fancy feet stop pulling me before you dislocate my shoulder.

They run over to Sam and Sugar but just then an engine explodes after a man accidently gets sucked in it. Mike and Santana fall from the blast.

Santana: What the hell was that?

Mike helped Santana up and rushed to Sam Sugar

Mike: are you guys alright?

Sam: yeah we're fine.

Santana: great now can we start looking for Brittany the others now please?

Sugar: thank you Sam for saving me. I might not be alive if it wasn't for your huge mouth and lessons in CPR.

Sam: no problem, come on.

Flash

Emma wakes up.

She gets up fast after she realizes where she is. She walks back and forth freaking out because she was on the floor.

Rachel wakes and sees Emma.

Emma: oh my god what is happening. I can't believe it. I need to know if, I have dirt on my back. Where are my cleaning tools?

Rachel: Miss Pillsbury.

Emma finally realizes Rachel is on the floor just a few feet away.

Emma: oh Rachel, are you okay

Rachel: yes I'm fine but where are we?

Flash

Dave gets off the floor and realizes where he is.

Dave: aw man

Dave checks himself to be sure he is not injured

Blaine groans

Dave looks over at him

Dave: Blaine, Blaine?

-Flashback-

Dave: Blaine

Blaine turns his head from the window of the plane

Blaine: yeah?

Dave: are you okay

Blaine: yeah, I'm fine

Dave: then why are you not sitting with Kurt

Blaine: listen we had a fight. Okay? So please just leave me alone for the rest of the flight

Dave: fine I'll tell you what's wrong because I can't stay quiet the whole time and I am starting to feel sick.

Blaine spoke a little louder because he was trying to speak over the stewardess

The turbulence continued

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Blaine I'm sorry

Blaine: what!

Kurt: I said I'm so-

Just then the plane ripped apart. And he saw his friend Mercedes and his boyfriend Kurt fly out the back of the plane.

-End Flashback-

Dave: Blaine

Blaine: Dave what happened

Dave: I think we crashed

Blaine: where is everyone?

Dave: I don't know I'm guessing we were even lucky to crash on land at all

Blaine: what if we're it Dave?

Dave: no, that's too unlikely. There has got to be other survivors out there we just need to look for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Mercedes wakes up. She knows how she got to be on the floor of the jungle.

Mercedes: Oh my god.

Mercedes gets up and scans the area she sees Kurt on the floor,

Mercedes: Kurt, Kurt!

Kurt wakes up.

Mercedes: Boy don't you scare me like that again.

Kurt: What the…

Mercedes: We crashed Kurt.

Kurt: Where is bl- where is everyone?

Mercedes knew what he was about to say.

Mercedes: No Kurt I haven't seen him.

Kurt: Oh.

Mercedes: Come on we have to find the others.

Flash

Finn: Rory are you okay?

Rory: Best as I can be I guess.

Finn hears rustling n the jungle.

Finn: Hello? Is someone there?

Sawyer: God dam it what do you want?

He changes his tone when he sees how hurt Rory is.

Sawyer: Is Blondie over there oaky?

Finn: I don't think so he needs help.

Sawyer: Well why don't you go to the beach, there seems to be some macho guy over there that's a doctor.

Rory: I told him not to leave.

Finn: can you please go back there and get him.

Sawyer sighing: Alright, ill be right back. Stay with him frankenteen.

Finn is taken back a little as he realizes that this man called him the same name he received form Santana.

Finn: Please hurry.

Sawyer runs through the jungle as Finn is watching over Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Things seemed to have settled down at the beach. Jack patched up Puck and is surprised to hear about Artie's condition. Santana, Mike, Sam, and Sugar have not yet found the rest of the group on the beach.

Will is thinking about the rest of his class and their whereabouts

Emma: Hello?

Rachel: Can someone help us?

Will: Emma!

Emma: Will!

They run to each other and embrace.

Rachel:

Will: Rachel

Santana: I know I recognized that annoying voice.

Will turns and sees his students.

Will: Santana?

Santana: Hey Mr. Schue

They walk over and greet each other.

Rachel: Is this everyone

Rachel has a worried look. Will: for now yes but we were gonna search for you guys when it gets better around here.

Will sees the man named sawyer run out of the jungle looking for the doctor

Jack: What's wrong? Are you hurt?

Sawyer: No Doc. but there is a couple of kids in the jungle and one of them is really bad.

This gets wills attention right away.

Will: Wait did you say kids?

Sawyer: Yeah, what's it to ya curly?

Will: They may be my students. You have to take me to them

Jack: Show me.

Sawyer: Well then looks like we are goin' on a little adventure.

Will runs over to Emma.

Will: We may have found a couple more of the kids. We need to go so I need you to watch over them okay?

Emma: I'll do what I can.

Rachel: I'm going with you.

Will: no I can't let you Rachel. I can't put students at risk.

Rachel: I need to go Mr. Schue please

Rachel was starting to cry which upset some of the students.

Rachel: Finn can't be dead. I have to keep looking for him.

Will: Fine you can come with me but don't wonder off on your own, let's go.

Will pulls Rachel's arm and makes sure she is in front of him as they follow Jack and Sawyer into the jungle.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Dave and Blaine are walking through the jungle as they hear a familiar voice.

Kurt: Oh my gaga I am never gonna get this smug off my shirt.

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt: Blaine!

They run to each other and kiss.

Mercedes: What am I chopped liver?

Dave: I hear ya.

They all greet each other, glad that they are safe.

Kurt: I'm so sorry Blaine. I did not mean.

Blaine: it was my fault for lying to you

-Flashback-

Blaine: Are you seriously accusing me of cheating on you with Dave?

Kurt: What am I supposed to believe Blaine? Why have you not been hanging out with me while we are here in Australia?

Blaine: I'm not cheating

Kurt: then what are you doing secretly meeting dave?

Blaine: How do you know about that?

Kurt: I saw you and him in the lobby yesterday when you said you'll be at the pool with Santana and Brittany.

Blaine: I was gonna ask Karofsky something.

Kurt: What, If you can date him?

Blaine rolls his eyes: No Kurt I was gonna ask him o vote for you for the MVP award

Kurt: What?

Blaine: I thought you deserved it. You were a big part of winning nationals. I was asking everyone to vote for you. But Dave needed a little convincing.

Kurt: So what did you do kiss him?

Blaine: No! Kurt I paid dinner for him.

Kurt: This hotel is expensive.

Blaine: yeah, well I thought you deserved it. I guess I was wrong.

Kurt: Blaine.

Blaine: I'm sorry Kurt, If you can't trust me then I can't talk to you.

Kurt: Blaine, please.

Blaine: We'll talk about it when we get back to Lima

-End Flashback-

Dave: Let's see if we can find the beach on this island, or at least the plane.

Kurt: Right, let's go.

They walk off in the jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Rory: Finn-land?

Finn: Yeah.

He tried not to sound tired but he failed.

Rory: Are you sleeping?

Finn closing his eyes: No.

Rory: Good because you could have a concussion

And if you sleep you could slip into a coma.

Finn: Wait, really?

Just then they hear rustling in the jungle.

A man he had not yet met, sawyer, Will, and Rachel walk through.

Rachel: Finn!

Finn: Rachel are you..? You're not hurt?

Rachel: No, I'm fine, just worried about you.

Will: Rory! Are you okay?

Rory: Not really.

Jack: looks like shrapnel is stuck on your right side.

Finn: that's just gross.

Jack: Hand me your cloth.

He pointed to Sawyers bandana.

Sawyer handed it to him.

Jack held it against Rory's wound.

Jack: I'll have to hold this here. You kids need to go back to the shore.

Just then Mercedes, Kurt, Dave, and Blaine walked up to them.

Mercedes: Oh no! Not my Irish boy!

Kurt: Is he okay?

Will: He will be. Rachel lead everyone back to the beach, we will carry Rory behind you.

Rachel nodded. Rachel headed back toward the beach with the kids following her.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Quinn walks over to one of the fires they have made at the beach. The sun is starting to set and most people are coming to terms with the drama from the crash.

Quinn: How is he?

Lauren looks up and sees how worried Quinn is but kind of annoyed she has to ask Lauren.

Lauren: He's fine Fabray.

Puck is lying on the beach still in pain.

Quinn: Listen Lauren, I know you care for Puck. And he loves you more than any other girlfriend that he had, but he is the father of my child. And I still care for him, but I don't love him.

Puck both touched and hurt by what Quinn had said decided not to let them know what he just heard.

Lauren: He's fine Quinn. Really, he just needs his rest.

Tina: It's better.

Mike: Are you sure?

Tina: Yes my wrist will mike its fine. How's Puck?

Lauren: I'm pretty sure he'll be okay. Dr. Sheppard said he just needs to let his body heal itself.

Flash

Santana: Are you sure your okay Britt?

Brittany: Yeah, but what if the gay sharks come up here and eat us?

Santana: No Britt they won't they can't walk on land.

Brittany: Oh. Look!

Rachel and the others march out of the jungle and they greet each other.

Sugar: Where's Rory?

Rachel turns and sees them carrying Rory after her. Sugar runs toward Rory.

Sugar Oh! Don't worry my Irish king. You'll be okay.

They carry Rory over to a large group. They become surrounded and over whelmed.

Jack: Please people let him breathe. They carry him to where most of the seriously injured were.

The sun set and night had fallen. Many of the club members have eaten dinner and are enjoying the warmth from the fire.

Matt: What if we never leave?

Sam: Nah, they'll find us.

Mercedes: Are you sure?

Sam: Yeah babe.

Artie: Will someone control that woman over there. She has been crying ever since they came out with Rory.

Rachel: I'll go.

Rachel walks over to Sugar.

Rachel: Are you okay?

Sugar: No. You know Rachel we have so much in common. Except, I'm prettier than you and a way better singer but I love Rory the way you love Finn.

Rachel: I know you do.

Just then there were strange noises. The trees started to move and there was a loud ticking noise. Everyone had one question on their mind.

Finn: What was that?

Just then Will walked up

Will: I'm sorry guys. Rory didn't make it.

Sugar runs off and cries. Everyone cannot believe what they heard.


End file.
